Hurricane
by Seddielover945
Summary: "I'm scared." Sam whispers as a tear falls down her cheek and hits his shirt. 'i know." He whispers wrapping his arms around the blonde sitting next to him.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of a short story that I had to write for English class. I had to change it just a little bit so it would fit the story line of iCarly, but otherwise it's the same. I got a 99% so thank you Mrs. Alberson, but anyaways I hope you like this. Love Always- Seddielover945.

Sam Puckett tucks her blonde hair behind her ear as she glaces over at Freddie Benson and Carly Shay. Sam sighs as the rain hits the windows of the apartment building. Her blue eyes gazed over with sleep as she tries to block out the words of the weather man. A hurricane is about hit Sealtte in a couple of days. Many people have left town hoping to get away from all the worry, but it still lingers in the air like a fog. She looks down at her black converse with the white, worn laces. Laying her head back against the Shay apartment couch she sighs again. Her eye's lock with Freddie's as he does the same. The black circles under her eyes and his own tell that over the past few days sleep has been a dangerous word. If you sleep the nightmares will come out and you won't be able to sleep anyways.

"Sam you okay?" Freddie questions the blonde. Sam nods to sleepy to answer back at the moment. Freddie nods back running his fingers through his hair. Spencer Shay has left the three alone at the moment while he ran down to the market to get food to stock up. Who's know how long after they feel the impact of the strom that it will take to get more. Carly Shay's eyes hold tear as she rest her head in her best friend's lap.

"I'm scraed you guys." She mutters. Sam nods again hugging her best friend not showing fear, but inside she feels just as scared. Sam tires to remember better times, but her mind seems to have gone vancant. Carly's sob seem to die down not long after they stared. As she falls into a deep sleep leaving Sam and Freddie alone by themselves with the sound of the rain on the pelting on the windows.

"Sam are you sure your okay?" Freddie asks once again.

"No i'm not." Sam answers turthfully. Freddie wraps his arms around the blonde headed girl beside him as a couple tears rolls down her cheeks and hit his green shirt.

"I'm scared Freddie." She whisper's into his shoulder.

"I know you are Sam." He replies. Sam wraps her own arms around him kissing his cheek softly.

"Thank you." She whispers as the thunder cracks outside the door. She knows that now all they have to do is wait for the strom to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I did not plan on making another chapter, but I guess I am! So here you go! Hope you like this. Love Always Seddielover945.

Sam Puckett jumps as the horrible thunder scares her out of her dream, she can hear Carly let out a little wimper next to her. The rain pours in a steady stream now as Spencer Shay works on his newest art project behind the couch.

"Carly its okay." Sam whispers, but she's not so sure of that herself. Sam glances over at Freddie who's fighting the urge to go back to sleep. She tilts her lips upward forming a little smile as the thunder cracks again causing her to cringe. Proping her feet up on the coffee table ujusts herself in Freddie's arms. Every crack of thunder and lighting makes her heart speed up a bit faster. Carly Shay tries to aviod crying because ever since she was younger she has hated stroms. Sam tries to relax, but fails as she holds in her tears of fear and distress. Freddie cringes as the lighting lights up the pitvh black Seattle sky. It's two o'clock in the afternoon, but considering the sky it feels like two in the morning. The harsh winds blow on the building as Carly Shay holds on to a pillow for dear life. Trying to comfort herself Sam bites her lower lip sucking in on her teeth. She wonders if this means her and Freddie are back togther or if he was just being a good friend. Sam closes her eyes as the TV screen in front of her goes black, then goes the lights, and everything thing else. Carly lets out a scream at the blackness.

"Carly its okay!" Spencer Shay yells trying to confort his sobbing little sister by bringing her into his arms. The thrity year old not so sure that he's not scrared a little himself.

''Spencer you know I don't like the dark!" Carly yells as the tears keep rolling.

"I know you don't." Spencer replies smoothing out his sister's hair.

"Freddie is your mom home?"

"Yeah why?" Freddie replies to Spencer's question.

"Can you go get her we might need some help over here." Spencer Says guestering to his younger sister.

"Um she should be here any second now." Freddie says. The apartment door then opens to reveal Mrs. Benson holding a flashlight. Sam untangles herself out of Freddie's grasp offering him an apologetic smile and scoots over on the couch so Mrs. Benson doesn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam turns her head to see Mrs. Benson and Spencer trying to comfort Carly as her cries die down. She turns back to Freddie as she can see the outline of his face in the darkness. She lays her head back on his chest as Mrs. Benson seems to me occupited at the moment. Freddie smiles looking at the blonde headed demon laying basically on top of him. Fingering her hair her smiles twirling a blonde curl around his pointer finger. Sam not showing her fear or at least trying not to faces Fredward Benson as she has a smile on her lips.

"You better Princess Puckett?"

"Mmmhmm." She whispers as the clock continues to tick. It reads 3:15 on the dot as the sky is still cloudy, dark, and gloomy looking. Freddie looks back at Sam who smiles a bit.

"Sam do you want to go somewhere?" She nods hopping up from the couch and following him up the stairs into the iCarly studio. The others to foused to notice them leave the room. Sam plops down on a beanbag as Freddie does the same right next to her. Playing with her thumbs she sighs. Blocking out the hurricane idea in itself was going to be harder than she thought it was. Her mother left for Las Vagas again just as soon as the strom turned into a tropical depression leaving Sam to herself. Guess the 'better mother idea' just when down the toliet. That left Sam to fend for herself or more or less crash as Carly and Spencer's for a while. Her mother said she cared and deep down she probably did. Its not like Sam hates her mother or anything, but let's just say that their relationship is not the strongest in the world.

"Sam." Freddie says breaking the girl out of her thoughts.

"Do you think that we'll be okay?' Sam questions.

"Sam I honestly cannot awswer that, but for now why don't we just focus on today?"

"Okay." Sam answers, but sometimes she would like some real answers. Freddie inches closer to her as she can feel his breath on her skin. Just one step at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opens her eyes to see a dark black room and Carly's very dim light coming from the buttom of the closed bathroom door. She checks the clock 9:00.a.m. Squinting her eyes she climbs out of bed going over to Carly's automatic spinning closet. Opening it up she dicides on a pair on dark skinny jeans almost black looking, a light red, stirpped quater sleeved top and her converse. She knows Carly won't care because she's here all the time. Sam brushes a comb through her tattered, blonde, tangley hair. Almost forgetting about the ferice winds blowing outside the windows.

"Oh your up." Carly says walking out of the bathroom still wearing her Pjs from the night before.

"Yeah I didn't really sleep that well." Carly nods.

"I didn't really eathier." Sam smiles a bit knowingly. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes ,she sighs.

"Well I'm gonna head on downstairs." Sam says as Carly pushes an extra purple flashlight into her hands.

"Freddie got here awhile ago and asked about you, but I told him that you were still asleep." At the mention of his name her eyes light up and a small grin captures her lips.

"Is there something I should know?" Sam shakes her head swiching on the flashlight and heading down the staris. Her eyes try and get used to the no light, but its no use. She blinks a couple of times. Walking down the stairs with little light is no easy task. She can almsot feels eyes on her as she lifts her head up and comes face to face with Freddie and Spencer.

"Morning." She greets as Freddie smiles at her. Spencer waves a bit silly like and sits down on the couch.

"Where's Carly?" Spencer questions the blonde as he breaks his head away form the wall in a daydream like state.

"Getting dressed." Sam replies sneaking a secret glance at Freddie. He smirks a little looking back into her eyes.

"So did you mom go insane last night?" She questions feeling her cheeks start to heat up.

"Oh yeah." Freddie replies. "She went on a cleaning spree like that will help with the strom. I have no idea, but after that she wanted me to stay locked in my room for like an hour. So I used the lock picking skills that you taught me and stayed with T Bo all night in his room" Freddie refures back to the time when they were dating and she taught him how to pick a lock.

"I'm impressed." Sam says.

"But i'm still not as fast or as good as you Princess Puckett." She smiles as he inches closer to her bit by bit. Their lips are jsut about to touch when footsteps are heard on the stairs along with Carly Shay's voice asking about breakfast. They back up standing akwardly both secertly enveying their best friend at the moment, but smirking at each other.

"Did I do something?" Carly asks clueless as Sam and Freddie do not say a word as they lock eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Puckett flattens out her purple long sleeved tee and glances over at Carly. She can tell by the tear stains on Carly's face that the crying barley stops as of this week. Moving a piece of hair out of her eyes she grabs a hair band and pulls it up into a really messy care free pony tail. Her own lack of sleep is tugging at her mind as she pulls Carly's blankets up around her chin. Last night she discovered that the apartment had been getting chillier ever since the power went out. She closes her eyelids hearing her friends soft breathing mix in the background with the pouring rain. The sheets are thick and smooth on her bare feet as she rolls over on her stomach. Placing her arms underneath the pillow and staring at the door. She can't sleep so she quietly grabs her gray sweatshirt and tiptoes out the room. She plops down on the couch wrapping a blanket around herself. The door opens to Freddie. She smiles.  
"Hey." She whispers as she can see his shape in the light of the flashlight that he's holding. He smirks.  
"Hey yourself."  
"Whatcha doing here Benson?"  
"Couldn't sleep. Just decided i'd come here. My moms asleep and I left her a note anyways." Sam can't help,but chuckle.  
"Oohhh Classy a note." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm. Freddie rolls his left his eyes plopping down beside the blonde headed girl.  
"Won't Carly wake up and wonder where you went to?"  
"Nah she's knows me to well." Freddie smiles.  
"Aren't you tired?" He questions.  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
"Then why don't you sleep."  
"It's not that easy." She replies.  
"Why not?"  
"It's not that easy to sleep when your scared."  
"Sam." He whispers as a crack of thunder booms.  
"I can't help it Freddie. Ever since I was little they've scared me." He nods wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly in the dark. He turns the flashlight off and can hear the storm outside. She shivers and he holds her tighter. They lean back against the couch as lighting flashes lighting up the dark sky. Sam shuts her eyes leaning into him as she prepares for the booming thunder to come next. It does causing her to jump. Freddie pulls the blanket around both of them as they go into a laying position. Sam rolls on her side as her drapes his arm around her stomach. She can feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. A smile appears on her lips as she closes her eyes.  
"Sam." He whispers. "You awake?"  
"Yeah." She whispers. He smiles.  
"What's up?" She questions.  
"I miss you." He whispers.  
"I know." She says.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah because I miss you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Puckett lifts her head up on the couch feeling Freddie's arms wrapped around her tightly. She smiles feeling his breath on the back of her neck again. Her pajamas sticking to her legs and the purple shirt and sweatshirt providing some warmth also. She touches his hand rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She listens to to his soft snoring and closes her eyes again. They bolt open hearing the pitter patter of feet on the steps running down franticly.  
"Sam!" Carly yells.  
"What!" She asks as Freddie is now awake from being woken up by Carly Shay.  
"Go pack we have to go!"  
"Go?!" Freddie sits up while removing his arms from around the blonde.  
"Guys the flood waters are rising pretty fast so were all going to Yakima to my granddads. Both of you go pack a couple bags and pray for the best!" She yells as Spencer comes out of his room carrying two duffle bags. Sam glances at Freddie instantly feeling nervous and scared. He gets it and smiles softly at her then leaves the apartment heading to his own to pack a some bags. Sam heads upstairs followed by Carly. She shoved all of her valuables and her clothes which she brought from her house before going to Carly's early on in the week. That was before the storm hit. A picture of Freddie and her goes on top. One of her and her father, Melanie and her, and one as Frothy as a kitten. Frothy! Her kitty cat is still in her home!  
"Carly!" She yells.  
"What?!" Carly yells back as she comes in running.  
"Frothy! He's still in my house!"  
"Sam well I'll see if we can get him, but I don't know." Sam nods zipping up both her duffle bags.  
"I'm gonna see if Freddie's done packing." Carly nods as Sam runs down the stairs. She flings open the apartment door bumping into Freddie and they both go down to the floor. Sam landing on top of him. He let's out a small chuckle helping her up off the ground and brushing off his jeans.  
"Sorry." Sam mumbles.  
"It's cool." Her head jerks up at the words. He grins at the blonde tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with his fingers. Sam smiles as she feels her face getting hotter by the second.  
"So..." She says changing the subject. Freddie pulls his hand away and dangles it at his side.  
"I was gonna see if you were done packing..." She trails off seeming to search for the exact words to say.  
"I am." He confirms smiling


	7. Chapter 7

"Spencer can't you drive any faster!" Sam yells. Frothy... The only thing on her mind.. Frothy...  
"Young Lady can't you see were in the middle of a storm!" Mrs. Benson yells.  
"Yes I can see that, but Frothy.." She whimpers.  
"Oh quit yanking about that stupid animal and shut up! Were gonna die!"  
"Mom!" Freddie yells.  
"Oh Freddiebear don't tell me you agree with this thing!" Mrs. Benson yells pointing at Sam.  
"Yes I do Frothy is really important to Sam."  
"Freddie I got this, but thanks." She says smiling at him softly.  
"Listen hear you try losing everything you've ever loved, from you father to your sister, half of your family's in jail and Frothy's the only one at home that I can count on. He's the last thing that I have of my father and old life, good life, I lost the one most important thing to me." Sam says looking at Freddie. "And I cannot lose anyone else."  
With that Mrs. Benson shuts up from the passenger seat. Sam sits in the middle in the back Carly on her right and Freddie on her left. The park at Sam's house. Frothy.  
"Who's going?"  
"I am." I say. Freddie smiles.  
"Me too." Freddie confirms.  
"No Freddie forbid you to go." Mrs. Benson says.  
"Mom I'm going and you can't stop me." Freddie says releasing his seatbelt and grabbing Sam's hand in his intertwining their fingers..He opens the car door and they run to her front door.. Sam turns the key unlocking the door. The house is pretty clean due to Sam. There's a scent of an air fresher. Sam smiles glumly.  
"Frothy!" She calls as the gray rabid looking cat runs up to her and starts purring. She picks him up and pats him on the head. Freddie looks at her questionably.  
"Go ahead." Sam smiles. "The only person he hates now is your mother." Freddie chuckles starching the cat behind the ears. Sam smiles again.  
"Seems like ever since we dated he doesn't hate you anymore." Freddie smiles.  
"Come on we should get back before they start to worry." Sam nods.  
"Hold on let me grab something." Sam says running up the stairs to her room and flicking on the light. She goes over to her dresser and picks up the heart necklace. A gift from him on their one month of being boyfriend and girlfriend. She clasps it around her neck and grabs a duffle and more clothes and a couple pairs of shoes and shoves them in the red duffle.. She smiles grabbing a pair of sunglasses as well and zips it up running down the stairs to see Freddie playing with Frothy. She chuckles at the sight in front of her.  
"Hey ready?" He asks picking up the gray tiger striped cat.  
"Yeah." Sam smiles throwing the duffle over her shoulder. He smiles shielding Frothy from the rain as Sam locks the door and they run out to the car and climb in. Sam throws her bag over the back seat if the van and takes Frothy from Freddie. Mrs. Benson is asleep along with Carly. Frothy purrs as Sam and Freddie pet him gently.  
"Hey buddy it's okay now." Sam whispers to the kitty.  
"You know Sam he really is a sweet cat." She smiles.  
"I know." She smiles yawning.  
"You tired again?"  
"Yup." She says sitting Frothy in the floor. He smiles patting his shoulder.  
"You sure?"  
"Sam if I wasn't I wouldn't let you now would I?"  
"No." She whispers causing him to chuckle. He nods as she lays her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. He smiles as Frothy meows softly.  
Carly stirs in her sleep opening her eyes to see everybody sleeping, but her brother.  
"Hey." Spencer whispers.  
"Hi." Carly says.  
"They all asleep?"  
"Yeah how long till we get to granddads?"  
"About 20 minutes. Did you have a good nap?" Carly nods.  
"I can't believe were driving in a hurricane."  
"I know kiddo, but we'll be okay."  
"Okay Spencer." She says as they turn a corner. They pull into her grandfathers drive not long after. Sam and Freddie stir opening their eyes and smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam throws the duffle on the bed in the guest room. The same room she will be sharing with Carly for now. The hurricane hasn't hit Yakima to hard yet so Mr. Shay still had power. Carly smiles flicking on the TV. Sam smiles back picking up Frothy and leaving the room.  
"Spencer does your Granddad have any cat food?"  
"Um I think so." Sam nods as Spencer grabs a couple plastic bowls. He fills one with water and the other with cat food her found it the lower cabinet. Sam sets them both on the floor and puts Frothy down. He cat starts to eat ammedetly. She smiles as Mrs. Benson walks and Frothy growls at her snaping his back up in an arched position.  
"Sam that cat of yours is to gruff to have inside!" Sam shakes her head as Freddie walks in behind his mother.  
"Hey." He smiles reaching down to pet the kitty behind his ears. Frothy meows rubbing against Freddie's legs.  
"Well!" Mrs. Benson scoffs. Sam laughs under her breath as Mrissa leaves. They soon burst out laughing,  
"See what did I tell you?" Sam says as their laughter dies down. Freddie nods.  
"Everything." He replies as Frothy goes back to eating leaving them alone in the kitchen. His eyes lock on the necklace around her neck. The heart. It reads, S&F. He smiles.  
"What?" She questions.  
"I'm just surprised you kept it." She glances down at her neck.  
"Freddie just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about you.." He smiles kissing her forehead.  
"I know." He walks away leaving Sam with a smile on her lips. She pets Frothy and leaves to go back to the guest room.  
"Hey." Carly smiles.  
"Hey Carls." She smiles.  
"Have you seen Freddie?" Carly asks.  
"Yeah I think he was in his room."  
"Okay."  
"Why?"  
"I was going to ask him if he brought his camera since we have to do iCarly tomorrow, plus we didn't get to do it last week." Sam nods plopping down on the bed.  
"Knocker knocker." Sam smiles hearing Freddie's voice.  
"Hey." She says smiling as Carly sits down on the other bed.  
"Hey girls."  
"Whatcha up to?" Carly questions.  
"Nothing." Freddie says smiling at Sam as she fingers her necklace.  
"Sam I've never seen you wear that necklace." Carly says.  
"I have." Carly nods. Guess she hasn't paid much attention, Sam thinks. Freddie smiles at her walking over and sitting on the bed beside her.  
"Hey." She smiles laughing.  
"Hey to you too." He laughs poking her nose playfully. Sam rolls her eyes.  
"Your such a nub." Carly watches closely. Is there something going on with these two?  
"So are we doing iCarly tonight?" Carly asks.  
"Yeah I think so dis you bring your laptop?"  
"Yeah hold on let me go grab it." Sam nods.  
"You know we never planned the show." Sam says turning to Freddie.  
"Nooe you got any ideas?"  
"Not really."  
"Don't look at me! I have no idea." Sam laughs smiling at him


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sits down on the bed and smiles as Frothy jumps up beside her and sits on her lap.  
"Hey Bud." Sam says petting the gray cat. Frothy purrs and rubs against her waist. She grins.  
"Hey Sam."  
"Hey Freddie." Freddie grins and Sam hops up.  
"Is Carly better?" She questions.  
"Yeah as far as I know she is."  
"Thats good." Sam says walking out of the room. Freddie follows her out and they both take a seat in the living room on the couch. Sam now notices out dark in really is..  
"So what's up?" Sam asks.  
"Nothing you?"  
"Nope." She replies. He chuckles and moves a piece of hair out of her face. Sam smiles as he goes to lean in, Sam follows his lead; there lips rest about two centimeters apart...  
"Samantha Puckett what is your horrid cat doing in my room! Get it out I think it's going to attack me!" Mrs. Benson sheiks from down the hallway. Sam pulls back.  
"I'm sorry." She whispers.  
"It's okay." Freddie says.  
"It's going to attack!" Freddie chuckles rolling his eyes as he watches Sam start to leave.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?" She flips around just in time for him to put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her. Sam grins and they pull away resting their foreheads together.  
"Ahhhh! Get off of me!" Mrs. Benson screams.  
"Come on.." Sam says. "Let's go rescue your mother.."  
"Frothy buddy." Freddie says taking the cat off of his mother.  
"Oh thank you Freddie." Freddie sets the cat on the floor outside of the guest room. Sam rolls her eyes following him out the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The power has gone out now and Carly huddle's on the couch with a blanket over her knees. Sam looks over at her for a spilt second.  
"Sam where's Frothy?" Freddie questions.  
"Oh your mother looked him in my room." She replies.  
"Poor Frothy." Spencer says all sad like.  
"Yeah I'm gonna go check on him and change into pajamas." Sam says and leaves the room. She opens the door and her cat bolts out of the room and she hears him jump on The couch beside her boyfriend. She grins shaking her head and walking in the room pulling out fuzzy red pants and a yellow and red sweatshirt. She shuts the door changes quickly, pulls her hair up in a messy bun, and walks out of the room. She sits down beside Carly.  
"Hey." Carly whispers smiling.  
"Hey Carls."  
"Isn't that adorable?" The brunette questions turning her head and pointing to Frothy sleeping on Freddie's lap. Sam nods her head. Carly rolls her eyes pulling the blanket up around her.  
"So do you hate the dark as much as I do?" Carly questions.  
"No, but just think Carls were both sleeping in the guest room tonight so you won't be alone, plus Frothy I'll be with us." Carly nods.  
"Yeah your right.." Carly replies. Sam smiles and closes her eyes. The lighting flashes outside and the dark room goes bright.  
"Turn out the lights!" Spencer yells covering his face with his hands.  
"Spence that was lighting." Sam says.  
"Oh my bad." He replies. Carly giggles and rolls her eyes.  
"Hey we should probably go to bed." Carly says pulling the blanket off of her. Sam nods and let's out a yawn. Freddie smiles gently putting the cat on the other side of the couch.  
"But I don't wanna get up." Sam says poking out her bottom lip. Freddie rolls his eyes.  
"Carry me." She whispers to Freddie.  
"Okay." he says. Sam smiles as he lifts her up placing one hand under her knees and behind her back. She puts her arms around his neck and lays her down on her bed.  
"Night Freddie." She says smiling.  
"Night Sam." He whispers kissing her forehead lightly then leaves the room to go to his own. Carly walks out of the bathroom moments later wearing white fuzzy pants with red hearts, a gray tee with a big purple heart in the middle, and her hair in a pony tail. Sam gets under the covers pulling them up to her chin as her best friend does the same. Sam turns out the flashlight on night stand and the two girls lay in darkness.  
"Good night Sam." Carly says.  
"Night Carls." All of a sudden Sam feels Frothy jump up on her bed beside her. She smiles as he lays down in a ball and Sam closes her eyes trying to get to sleep.

I just watched the iGoodbye promo and Seddie better be the outcome. I will bawl like a little girl when iGoodbye comes on. I checked Tumblr and there's so many guesses and I feel like crying! Icarly will forever live within my heart and so will all of these stories! I love you guys and no matter the outcome next Friday I will finish these Seddie stories... Plus even if they don't prevail there's still Sam&Cat to look forward to and Dan said that he might get Nathan to guest star! :) Plus I follow Dan on Twitter and I looked at some of the posts to him about Seddie and Dan  
Said that "You'll just have to wait and see.." Dan is a Seddier shipper! I won't update untill after iGoodbye so I want your feedback on the chapter and the authors note...I would love that!  
Love Always,  
SeddieLover945


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I have not written anything for this in a while and I apologize for that I have been so busy it is not even funny.**

Sam slides off of her bed and sighs. She can hear her whrling wind outside and window and she looks over at a sleeping Carly. She is _not _gonna lie, _she is scared._ Sam slowly opens the bedroom door and creeps out into the feels a couple of tears slide down her cheeks because she feels as f this strom is never going to end. She curls up on the chair and shuts her eyes tight, just trying to block out the heart of the strom.

"Sam what are you doing up?" She opens her eyes as a new set of tears block out her vision.

"Couldn't sleep." She chokes out. She hears his footsteps as they walk over to her.

"Sam." He whispers. She glances up at him from her spot.

"Are you crying?" He questions.

"Yes." She whimpers. Freddie Benson nods and pulls her off of the chair.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Come here Sam." He says and she really falls into his arms. He places a hand on the back of her head and back. She wails into his shoulder.

"Shh Sam it's okay.." He says rubbing light circles on her backside.

"Yo-uu d-ooo-nn't kn-ooww th-aa-at." She sobs.

"Sam we _will be fine_." He whispers softly. She nods into his shoulder and he feels her cling to him as tight as she can.

"I'-m _s-o _sca-red Fred-di-e." Sam Puckett sobs and he kisses her forehead. He nods and squezzes her tightly.

"I know." He whispers. She nods and lets out a wail agan. This makes him want to cry too. He is _scared too,_ not as much as her, but he _is scared._ He sits on the couch and pulls her back into his lap. Soon her crys die down as she pulls herself away from hs shoulder again.

"I am _so sorry._" She whispers and hugs him tightly once more.

"Sam trust me it is okay." He says and she nods.

"I j-u-sst don-'t w-aan-t to loose you." She whispers into his ear.

"Sam listen to me right now you _are not _going to loose me."

"Okay." She says and he hugs her close again.

"l love _you_." She whispers.

"I love you too." He says and kisses her gently on the lips. She smiles and hugs him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" She questions.

"You are not going to loose me." She smiles and kisses him. He grins and puts his forehead against her.

"You know your mom is going to kill you for being up this early in the morning." She whispers.

"She'll live." He says causing the blonde that he's looking at to laugh.

"See there's your smile." He says and kisses her nose.

"Are you happy that it's back or something?"

"Very." He replies causing her to grin wider. She giggles again.

"Good." She says and he chuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam walks into the kitchen with a small grin on her lips. She grabs a box of cookies out of Carly grandfather's cabinet not like they would care. Carly walks in still wearing her pajamas and grabs a cookie out of the box.  
"Hey is everyone else still asleep?" Carly nods and pops another cookie in her mouth. Sam smiles and pulls down on her tee shirt. Carly takes a seat at the kitchen chair and sighs.  
"I wanna go home!" She whines. Sam nods and offers her a small smile.  
"I know that you do."  
"When is this stupid storm gonna be over?" Carly questions.  
"I don't know Carls, but I hope it's soon." Sam replies reaching into the box for another cookie. Carly nods as Sam takes a seat beside her in a chair. The girls eat the rest of the cookies and Carly changes into clothes for the day. The guys get up around noon and the iCarlies are now sitting in the living room playing checkers.  
"I win!" Carly says as she jumps Spencer's red.  
"Hey no fair!" Spencer whines and pokes out his lip. Carly laughs and pokes her brother in the stomach.  
"Carly that hurt!" Spencer says playfully placing a hand over his stomach. Sam giggles and turns to Freddie who smiles at her. Freddie laughs and kisses her mouth gently.  
"No PDA you guys!" Spencer says covering his eyes.  
"Spence come on let them be happy!" Carly says and grins at the couple.  
"Fine, but just not around me!" Spencer replies causing them all to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam opens her her eyes to find the sun peaking through the curtians and the roaring wind stopped. She looks over to Carly's bed to find it empty and she sits up in her bed with a smile on her lips. She gets up and walks over to the window and opens the curtians. The sun is shinning and the roaring winds have stopped. The storm has stopped. She cannot help, but feel a giddy feeling run through her as she runs out of the bedroom at Carly's Gradad's. She finds Carly, Freddie, and Spencer all sitting on the couch, fully clothed.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asks.

"Oh Spencer thought we should let you sleep besides, you know how cracky you get when people wake you up." Carly replies. Sam smiles softly with a nod.

"I guess your right." Sam replies.

"See didn't I tell you guys she would want us to wake her?" Freddie questions.

"Oh hush up!" Carly answers smacking the boy on the arm.

"OW!"

"Don't be a baby!" Sam says. Freddie rolls his eyes and turns to the blonde.

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sam asks.

"Sam the storm's stopped and the news said everyone is free to go back home." Sam smiles a little bit.

"Really?"

"No Sam she's lying to you!" Freddie replies with sarcasm. Sam wacks him on the forehead with an ofuf from Freddie. Sam rolls her eyes and starts to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower and get dressed! We are leaving right?" She questions turning around.

"Yeah." Spencer replies.

"Okay then." Sam answers with a smile as she goes to her and Carly's shared bedroom.

After showering and changing into a pair of sweats and an older tee shirt she combs her hair and walks back into the living room.

"Has anyone packed?" Spencer asks reciving shakes of heads from all three teens. He smiles and send them all to pack there items. Sam smiles to herself as her and Carly make their way to thier room.

"I cannot belive that the storm is over!" Carly says with a giddy expression on her lips. Sam laughs and proceeds to pack her things up.

"Well kid you better believe it because it is." Sam replies with a smile.

"I know that, but I can't believe it!" Sam rolls her eyes and glances to her best friend on the other side of the room. Carly rolls her brown eyes with a small sly smile and soon they both get done packing. Sam smiles as Frothy follows her out of the room and they find everyone already packed up and ready to go. All of them standing in the living room.

"Ready?" Freddie asks with a smile.

"Ready Freddie." Sam replies with a smile plastered on her lips.

**The end! Sorry that it is so sucky, but please review and tell me what you thought! I love you guys! PLease Review! Thank you for all of the reviews. **

**Seddielover945**.


End file.
